Tierra-100
by zajaz
Summary: Esta es la historia de uno de los muchos mundos del Multiverso Marvel.
1. 1

'¿Reed?', Susan llamó a su esposo, aún sosteniendo el trozo de papel en su mano. 'Reed, ¿estás aquí?'.

Susan comenzó a recorrer el laboratorio del Edificio Baxter, el lugar donde Reed realizaba sus experimentos y pruebas. El laboratorio era un lugar inmenso, repleto de toda clase de artefactos, dispositivos y máquinas. A veces Susan no podía evitar pensar acerca de cuán solitario Reed debía sentirse al trabajar por sí solo en ese lugar.

Mientras buscaba a su esposo, Susan escuchó unos extraños sonidos que parecían provenir de una sección del laboratorio unos cuantos pasos adelante, así que ella avanzó por el pasillo hasta encontrar al responsable.

'Hola, hermana'.

'¿Johnny?', Susan preguntpo sorprendida. '¿Qué haces en el laboratorio de Reed?'.

Su hermano sonrió. 'Nada. Sólo estaba… ya sabes… echando un vistazo. Este lugar es increíble. Debo admitir que Reed realmente se superó esta vez'.

'¿Lo has visto?', Susan preguntó.

'¿Disculpa?'.

'¿Has visto a Reed, Johnny?'.

'Pensé que él estaba contigo'. Johnny se encogió de hombros. 'Quizás salió a tomar un poco de aire y a divertirse'. Su hermano inmediatamente estalló a risas. 'Ni siquiera yo mismo me lo creí. ¡Reed Richards divirtiéndose! Ese debe de haber sido uno de mis mejores chistes'.

'Suficiente, Johnny', Susan dijo. Su hermano menor siempre solía hacer bromas infantiles y tomar las cosas muy a la ligera, lo cual la hacía sentir estresada varias veces por día.

'¡Oh, vamos, Sue! Tienes que admitir que fue divertido'.

'No, Johnny', Susan dijo, 'no fue divertido. Sabes que Reed ha estado intentando encontrar una forma de revertir a Ben a su forma normal desde que obtuvimos nuestros poderes. Es natural que a él no le guste dejar este laboratorio'. {Aunque ciertamente me gustaría que lo hiciese}.

De pronto, Johnny pareció notar algo. 'Oye, Sue, ¿qué es ese papel que tienes en la mano?'.

'Es una invitación de una televisora', Susan dijo. 'Al parecer quieren hacernos una entrevista a los cuatro'.

'¿Una entrevista?'. Los ojos de Johnny se agrandaron. '¿Hablas en serio, Sue? Oh, ¡esto es genial!'.

'No te entusiasmes mucho, Johnny' Susan le advirtió a su hermano. 'Lo más probable es que no vayamos'.

'¡Tenemos que ir, Sue!', su hermano dijo. 'Piénsalo bien. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para convertirnos en estrellas'.

'Suficiente, Johnny', Susan le dijo, tal vez más bruscamente de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. 'Primero esperaba poder encontrar a Reed para contarle acerca esta invitación… aunque yo en lo personal no quisiera asistir'. {Y algo me dice que Reed y Ben tampoco}.

'No seas aguafiestas, Sue', Johnny le dijo. '¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que lo que nos pasó es una oportunidad única en la vida?'.

'No seguiré hablando más de esto, Johnny'. Inmediatamente Susan se dispuso a salir por la puerta. 'Si ves a Reed, por favor dile que quiero hablar con él'.

Susan salió del laboratorio un poco molesta con la actitud de Johnny. Él era su pequeño hermano y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero en ocasiones… Bueno, honestamente en ocasiones Johnny podía ser la persona más molesta sobre la faz de la tierra.

Susan caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, aún tratando de calmar sus ánimos. Al abrirse la puerta, ella pudo ver a Ben salir de este.

'Hola, Susie', Ben le dijo.

'Hola, Ben', ella le contestó, tratando de sonreírle. 'No me había dado cuenta de que habías salido'.

'Si, bueno… no quise molestarte a ti o a Reed'. Ben se había tornado más solitario desde el incidente que les había dado a los cuatro sus poderes. Susan se sentía mal por él, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que lo mejor era darle a Ben un poco espacio. Él definitivamente lo necesitaba.

'Hablando de Reed, Ben', Susan dijo, '¿acaso sabes dónde está? Lo he estado buscando, pero no lo encuentro'.

'No, Susie', Ben negó con la cabeza. 'Creí que estaba aquí. ¿Buscaste en el hangar?'.

'¿El hangar? ¿Por qué Reed…?'. De pronto Susan lo comprendió todo. En los últimos días, Reed había estado hablando sobre iniciar un nuevo proyecto. 'Muchas gracias, Ben', Susan le dijo con una sonrisa.

'No hay problema, Susie'.

Susan abordó el elevador y se dirigió al piso cuarenta. Una vez ahí, ella recorrió el pasillo y entró por la puerta que daba al hangar. Para su alivio, Reed estaba allí, aunque él no pareció advertir su presencia. Todo indicaba que él estaba trabajando en una especie de vehículo, usando sus poderes para extenderse y agarrar algunas herramientas fuera de alcance. Después de unos momentos de mirar a Reed trabajando, Susan decidió que era la hora de hacerse notar.

'Reed', ella lo llamó, pero su esposo pareció no escucharla. '¡Reed!'.

'¿Huh?'. Reed volteó, y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, Susan vio a su esposo sonreír. 'Susan'.

'Te he estado buscando, Reed', ella le dijo.

'Lo siento', Reed dijo. 'Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Para qué me buscabas?'.

'Me llegó una invitación de una televisora. Al parecer ellos quieren hacernos una entrevista a los cuatro. Supongo que quieren hacernos las mismas preguntas estúpidas acerca de cómo obtuvimos nuestras... habilidades'.

'Ya veo...', Reed respondió. '¿Qué piensas tú?'.

'Realmente estoy de humor para ir. Franklin nos necesita'. Su hijo, quien en esos momentos estaba siendo cuidado por Alicia Masters, una muy querida amiga de Susan, había nacido tan sólo un par de meses atrás.

'Tienes razón', Reed dijo.

'Además', Susan agregó, 'todo esto es muy…'.

'¿Confuso?'.

Susan asintió. 'Sí. Ahora todo el mundo nos trata como celebridades. Sólo quisiera volver a recobrar nuestro viejo estilo de vida. Extraño poder vivir en paz como no tienes idea. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué clase de ambiente nuestro hijo crecerá'.

'Te entiendo perfectamente, Susan', Reed le dijo. 'Es por eso que estoy intentado descifrar con exactitud lo que nos sucedió'.

'Reed, sé honesto conmigo… ¿realmente crees que puedas regresarnos a todos a la normalidad?'.

Reed pareció considerar por unos instantes lo que iba a decir. 'No estoy seguro, Susan. Los rayos cósmicos que nos golpearon alteraron todos nuestros cuerpos a un nivel molecular. Quizás si tuviera más tiempo…'.

'Bueno', Susan intervino, 'tal vez tendrías mas tiempo si no te distrajeras con tus pequeños proyectos'.

'Oh', Reed dijo, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que ella le estaba insinuando. 'Esto… esto es sólo un pasatiempo, Susan. Nada más'.

Susan miró fijamente a su esposo. '¿En serio?'.

'P-por supuesto'.

Después de conocer a Reed, Susan no había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cuán en serio él se tomaba sus 'pequeños proyectos'. Reed podía pasar días enfocado en un único objeto de estudio sin interactuar en lo absoluto con otras personas. Lo cual era algo realmente frustrante porque, debajo su exterior frió y calculador, Reed realmente era el hombre más dulce y generoso que ella jamás había conocido.

'A veces siento que tu amas a tus proyectos más que a nosotros', Susan le dijo.

Reed dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta ella. 'Eso es ridículo', él dijo mientras usaba sus poderes para envolverla en sus brazos. 'Franklin y tú son las dos cosas más importantes en mi vida'. Reed la besó en la mejilla. 'Eso te lo prometo'.

Susan no pudo evitar sonreír a causa del gesto. 'Va a necesitar más que un simple beso para convencerme, Señor Fantástico'.

Reed le sonrió de vuelta. 'Entonces supongo que deberé de pensar en algo mejor'.


	2. 2

'Su nombre es Logan', Charles les dijo a sus nueve estudiantes: los hermanos Scott y Alexander Summers; Jean Grey; Robert Drake; Ororo Munroe; Pyotr Rasputin y su hermana Yana; Kurt Wagner; Warren Worthington III.

Su Equipo X.

Todos estaban en la sala de conferencias de la mansión que por varias generaciones había pertenecido a su familia, mirando una pantalla que estaba transmitiendo imágenes del ahora inconsciente intruso.

'¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué ese sujeto trató de matarnos, profesor?', Scott le preguntó con algo de amargura en su voz.

'No', Charles se vio obligado a admitir. 'Su mente está en… condiciones caóticas. Me temo que lo único que pude averiguar sobre él fue su nombre. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de sea su nombre real'.

'Entonces será mejor que interroguemos a ese sujeto apenas despierte', Warren dijo.

'Algo me dice que él no estará feliz cuando lo haga', Bobby intervino.

'Me temo que eso no es lo más llamativo sobre nuestro amigo', Charles se apresuró a decir.

'¿A qué se refiere, profesor?', Jean le preguntó.

Charles presionó uno de los botones de su silla de ruedas, lo cual hizo que la imagen en el monitor cambiara. 'Esto es lo que más me inquieta', él dijo al tiempo que la pantalla mostraba los rayos X del esqueleto de Logan.

Charles pudo notar casi inmediatamente las crecientes expresiones de alarma y horror en los rostros de sus estudiantes.

'Santo cielo'. Eso fue todo lo que el doctor Henry McCoy pudo decir. Además de ser uno de los profesores más experimentados de todo el instituto, Hank también era un viejo, brillante y muy querido amigo de Charles.

'¿Qué es esto, profesor?', Scott preguntó horrorizado.

'Parece ser que su esqueleto está totalmente cubierto con adamantio', Charles dijo. 'Un metal extremadamente raro y virtualmente indestructible'.

'¿Parte de su mutación, Charles?'.

'No, Hank. Me temo que el adamantio fue implantado quirúrgicamente'.

'¿Cómo pudo él sobrevivir a algo así?', Jean le preguntó.

'Por su mutación', Charles respondió. 'Nuestro amigo Logan posee un factor curativo que le permite sobrevivir y sanar grandes heridas'.

'Una habilidad verdaderamente peculiar', Hank notó.

'Tiene sentido', Bobby dijo.

'¿De qué estás hablando?', Alex le preguntó.

'Digo, piénsalo: ¿de que otra manera pudo haber sobrevivido la paliza que le dimos? El doctor McCoy y Peter lo golpearon varias veces, Jean lo arrojó contra un muro, Scott le dio con sus rayos ópticos a quemarropa… y aún así ese sujeto sigue respirando'.

'¿Qué hay de sus garras, profesor?', Scott le preguntó, ignorando a Bobby. '¿También son implantes?'.

'No estoy seguro', Charles respondió. 'Pero a juzgar por los músculos y estructura ósea de sus muñecas, diría que existe la posibilidad de que sus garras sean parte de su mutación'.

'Verdaderamente curioso', Hank dijo.

'¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?', Jean preguntó.

'Realmente no lo sé', Charles dijo. 'A lo largo de mi vida he visto a varios mutantes ser usados como sujetos de prueba para toda clase de experimentos. Pero… jamás había visto algo como esto…'.

Súbitamente una de las alarmas del cuarto de enfermería se activó. Charles presionó nuevamente el botón de su silla de ruedas y la imagen de la pantalla volvió a enfocar a Logan, quien ya se había despertado. Él al parecer estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de la habitación.

'Vaya, eso no tomó mucho tiempo', Bobby dijo.

'¿Ahora qué, profesor?', Scott preguntó.

'Traten de razonar con él', Charles les dijo a sus estudiantes. 'Háganle saber que no intentamos hacerle daño'.

'¿Qué hacemos si nos vuelve a atacar?'.

Esta vez Charles no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. 'En ese caso usen la fuerza'.

Scott asintió. 'Entendido'.

'Pero sólo para detenerlo', Charles intervino rápidamente.

'Como diga'.

'Yana', Pyotr le dijo su hermana, 'quédate con el profesor. Esto puede ser peligroso y no quiero ponerte en riesgo.

'Брат...', Irina le dijo.

'Я буду в порядке, снежинка', Pyotr dijo. 'Обещаю'.

'Me mantendré en contacto psíquico con ustedes para asegurarme de que todo este bien', Charles les dije a sus estudiantes mientras los veía dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Él había entrenado a la mayoría de ellos por algunos años ya, y en todo ese tiempo, sus estudiantes le habían demostrado una y otra vez cuán dispuestos estaban a luchar por la coexistencia pacifica entre humanos y mutantes, por más difícil que esta pareciera.

Charles procedió a concentrarse para así entrar en sincronía con las mentes de sus estudiantes.

{¿Puede oírnos, profesor?}, Scott le preguntó telepáticamente.

{Sí, Scott}, Charles le respondió, {puedo oírlos}.

Desde muy temprana edad Charles se había dado cuenta de cuán diferente él era de las demás personas. Charles todavía recordaba cómo un día, sin advertencia alguna, él había comenzado a escuchar voces, voces de completos desconocidos que parecían estar proviniendo del interior de su cabeza. Por un tiempo Charles creyó estar volviéndose loco, y su madre y varios doctores ciertamente parecieron compartir sus temores. Sin embargo, para su gran fortuna, Charles no tardó mucho en descubrir lo que esas voces eran realmente: los pensamientos y deseos más profundos de decenas de personas a sus alrededor.

A partir de ese momento, toda su vida cambió por completo.

Charles una vez más presionó el botón de su silla de ruedas, haciendo que esta ocasión la pantalla enfocara el pasillo afuera de la enfermería. Logan corría erráticamente por él, enojado y confundido. Charles había visto a muchos mutantes expresar las mismas emociones al descubrir sus poderes por primera vez… pero algo en Logan era diferente.

{Ya estamos llegando al pasillo de la enfermería, profesor}, Jean le informó.

{Muy bien, Jean. Procedan con cuidado}. Charles se concentró nuevamente e intensificó la conexión telepática para así poder a través de los ojos de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Pocos segundos después, ellos se encontraron cara a cara con logan, quien estaba al lado opuesto del pasillo. Charles podía sentir lo nervioso que estaban sus estudiantes en ese momento. Logan los estaba mirando con ira ardiendo en sus ojos. Rápidamente Charles trató de entrar a la mente de Logan, pero esta todavía se encontraba demasiado caótica como para hacerlo. Sus pensamientos apenas se podían considerar coherentes.

'Tranquilo, amigo', Scott le dijo. 'No queremos hacerte daño'.

Logan sacó sus garras. '¿Qué… qué es este lugar? ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?'.

'Este es el Instituto Xavier', Jean le respondió, 'una escuela para jóvenes dotados. Nosotros somos sus estudiantes. Todo está bien. Puedes confiar en nosotros, Logan'.

Charles pudo ver cómo Logan parecía calmarse por un momento. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas de no tener que usar la fuerza se desvanecieron cuando el intruso embistió hacia sus estudiantes gritando como un animal salvaje.

'¡Cuidado!', Scott dijo mientras Logan se acercaba a ellos.

Con rapidez Jean usó sus poderes e hizo levitar a Logan por los aires, quien inmediatamente comenzó a resistirse, dejando escapar varios gritos y maldiciones.

'¡Por favor, cálmate!', Jean le dijo. '¡No te haremos daño! ¡Por favor!'.

{Jean tiene razón, Logan. Nadie te hará daño. Estás seguro con nosotros}.

Logan gritó en frustración. '¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!'.

Poco a poco, la mente de Logan comenzó a aclararse. Charles no vaciló en usar su don para así escanear su mente. Logan no quería hacerles daño. Él sólo estaba… confundido.

{No hay nada que temer, Logan}, Charles le dijo. {Te explicaré todo si te calmas. Tienes mi palabra}.

'¡Sal de mi cabeza!'

{Lo haré en cuanto te calmes. Por favor, Logan, no hay necesidad de esto}.

'Déjanos ayudarte', Jean dijo, todavía usando sus poderes en Logan. 'Por favor'.

Logan pareció dejar de luchar por un momento y Charles vio la oportunidad de ponerle fin a la situación.

{Jean, suelta a Logan}.

{¿Profesor?}.

{Todo estará bien, Jean. Confía en mí}.

{E-está bien}. Jean dejó de usar sus poderes y Logan inmediatamente calló al piso.

'¡Bobby, congélalo!', Scott ordenó mientras Logan se levantaba.

{¡No!}, Charles exclamó. {Scott, Bobby, dejen que Logan se levante}.

{Profesor…}.

{Confía en mí, Scott}.

Logan se levantó del suelo con sus garras todavía desenfundadas.

'Tranquilo', Jean dijo.

'No tengo la menor idea de quienes sean ustedes, fenómenos...', Logan dijo, '... pero será mejor que me den respuestas. Y rápido'.

'Lo intentaremos', Jean le dijo. 'Sólo debes relajarte'.

Logan pensó por un momento y luego retrajo sus garras. 'Más las vale que esto no sea una trampa'.

Momentos después, Charles hizo que sus alumnos llevaran a Logan a su oficina para que así ambos pudieran hablar personalmente.

'Me alegra que nos des la oportunidad de ayudarte, Logan', Charles le dijo al encontrarse finalmente cara a cara con él. 'Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, y soy el director de este instituto para jóvenes con dones'.

'No me interesa quién rayos seas, calvo. Sólo me interesa saber qué demonios hago en este lugar'.

'Yo cuidaría mis modales delante del profesor si fuera tú', Scott le dijo bruscamente.

'Detente, Scott', Charles dijo. Era obvio que Scott no sentía la más mínima confianza hacia Logan. 'Todo está bien. Logan sólo está confundido. No necesitamos otra razón para alterarnos'.

'Profesor, ¿acaso está hablando en serio? Este sujeto-'.

'Suficiente', Charles dijo. 'Todos ustedes esperen afuera de mi oficina. Será mejor que hable con Logan a solas'.

'¿Está seguro de esto, profesor?', Ororo le preguntó.

'Lo estoy'. Charles sonrió. 'Todo estará bien, pero necesito que esperen afuera.'

'Profesor…'.

'Ya oyeron al calvo', Logan intervino. 'Esperen afuera'.

Charles vio a sus estudiantes salir de la oficina con cierta vacilación, sin duda alguna preocupados por su seguridad.

'Lamento eso', Charles le dijo a Logan una vez que ambos se encontraron solos. 'Te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Logan'.

'Déjate de rodeos', Logan dijo. 'Dime por qué estoy aquí'.

'Esperaba que fueras tú el que pudiera decírmelo' Charles dijo. 'Después de todo, fuiste tú quien irrumpió en mi mansión'.

Logan frunció el ceño. 'No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Ni siquiera tengo una maldita idea de cómo llegué a este lugar'.

'Yo esperaba que sí, Logan'. Charles comenzó a escanear la mente de Logan, pero para su frustración y desconcierto, él descubrió que Logan no mentía. Él realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido antes de despertar en la enfermería. Nada a excepción de su nombre.

'¿Acaso estás diciendo que miento?', Logan preguntó.

'No', Charles le respondió calmadamente. 'Jamás diría algo como eso. Aunque, si me lo permites, me gustaría intentar algo'.

'¿Qué?'.

'Me gustaría escanear tu mente… detalladamente'.

'¿Para qué demonios quieres hacer eso?'.

'Quizás así pueda encontrar respuestas. Respuestas que puedan ayudarte. Entiendo lo mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero te aseguro que esto realmente puede ayudar'.

Logan pareció dudar por unos momentos antes de responder bruscamente. 'Por tu bien, será mejor que no intentes nada estúpido, calvo'.

Charles le sonrió. 'No te preocupes, Logan, no lo haré. Ahora, si no te importa… quiero que cierres los ojos y trates de poner tu mente en blanco'.

'Está bien', Logan gruñó, cerrando sus ojos.

'Muy bien, Logan. Ahora, es posible que este se sienta un poco… extraño'.

'Entonces apresúrate'.

Lentamente Charles empezó a concentrarse, y en pocos segundos él comenzó a recibir algunas imágenes y sonidos provenientes del subconsciente de Logan. Fue en ese entonces que Charles realmente se dio cuenta de la enorme magnitud de los daños que la mente de Logan había sufrido. Incluso ahora que él se encontraba en calma y no oponía ninguna resistencia, su mente seguía siendo un caos. Las imágenes y sonidos que Charles estaba recibiendo eran como piezas rotas de un cristal. Apenas partes incompletas de un todo.

Aún así, Charles trató de analizar la confusa información lo mejor que pudo. Una de las imágenes más recurrentes era una especie de… sala de operaciones, o quizás algún tipo de laboratorio. Había varias figuras dentro, algunas portando uniformes militares y otras vistiendo batas médicas, pero todas ellas eran borrosas. Lo siguiente que Charles vio era cómo Logan era sumergido en una especie de tanque acuático y luego… el dolor. Súbitamente Charles sintió una agonía casi indescriptible, como si su cuerpo comenzara a arder en llamas y todos sus huesos estuvieran a punto de derretirse.

Entonces, sin advertencia alguna, Charles escuchó voces y risas.

{¡Un éxito!}.

{Lo logramos caballeros}.

{Arma X}.

{Wolverine}.

Rápidamente las imágenes comenzaron a pasar cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que Charles escuchaba a nuevas voces hablar.

{James}.

{Enano}.

{Te amo, James}.

{Kayla}.

{¡Esto no ha terminado, Jim! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No ha terminado!}.

{¡Victor!}.

{Logan}.

{¡Vas a morir!}.

{Puedes llamarme Logan}.

{¿Acaso no aprendes nunca, enano?}.

{Eres un maldito hijo de perra, Stryker}.

{Ya sabes qué hacer, Wyngarde}.

{Finalmente logramos capturarlo, señores}.

{Después de tantos años…}.

{Puede proceder ahora, señorita Frost}.

{Heil Hydra}.

Charles comenzó a ser atacado por sonidos de armas disparándose y horribles imágenes de batallas. Él jamás llegó a pensar que la mente de Logan estuviese en tal estado. Era algo realmente perturbador. Abrumado por las sensaciones, Charles no tuvo más opción que abandonar su búsqueda por respuestas. La experiencia simplemente había sido demasiado, incluso para alguien con tanta experiencia psíquica como él.

'¿Y bien?', Logan preguntó. '¿Qué viste?'.

'Yo… Lo siento, Logan, pero me temo que no pude encontrar nada realmente concreto. Todo fue muy… confuso'.

'¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?'.

'Las personas que te hicieron esto no sólo dañaron tu cuerpo', Charles dijo, 'también dañaron tu mente. Es la primera ocasión que he experimentado algo así. Es como si todos tus recuerdos estuviesen rotos. Incluso tu subconsciente parece haber sufrido daños significativos'.

'Ve al maldito grano'.

Charles suspiró. 'No creo que haya algo más que yo pueda hacer. Lamento decirte que, por el momento, me resulta imposible acceder a tus memorias. Lo siento, Logan'.

Logan dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga. 'Debí saber que esto sería una perdida de tiempo', él dijo, dándose vuelta para así salir por la puerta.

'¡Logan, espera!'.

'Buena suerte con tu escuela de fenómenos, calvo'.

{Detente, Logan}.

'¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!', Logan preguntó mientras se volteaba bruscamente hacia Charles.

{Profesor, ¿qué rayos está pasando?}, Scott le preguntó telepáticamente. {¿Se encuentra bien?}.

{Estoy bien, Scott. No te preocupes por mí}. 'Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad de ayudarte'.

'Creo que ya me ayudaste lo suficiente, bub', Logan dijo. 'Es hora de hacer las cosas a mi manera'.

'No puedes simplemente irte. Es muy peligroso'.

'Sé cuidarme solo, por si no lo has notado. Sólo pregúntaselo a tus estudiantes'.

'Por favor, Logan, escúchame', Charle suplicó. 'Sólo… dame un par de días para pensar en una nueva manera de averiguar qué te sucedió. Después, si así lo deseas, puedes marcharte. Sólo déjame ayudarte. Por favor'.

Logan frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada vacilante. 'Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas. Ni un maldito minuto más'.

'Muchas gracias, Logan', Charles le dijo, al tiempo que les pedía telepáticamente a sus estudiantes que entraran de nuevo a la oficina. 'Te prometo que no te arrepentirás'.


	3. 3

Logan se quedará con nosotros por un par de días'. Esas fueron las palabras que Scott escuchó salir de la boca del profesor. 'Espero que hagan de su estadía una experiencia agradable'.

{El profesor tiene que estar bromeando}, Scott pensó. {¿Después de todo lo que ese sujeto hizo?}.

'¿Qué demonios se supone que ustedes pueden hacer?', Logan les preguntó despectivamente.

'Permíteme responder tu pregunta, Logan', el profesor intervino mientras se acercaba a ellos. 'Este hombre es el doctor Henry McCoy, uno de los profesores más destacados del instituto'.

'Es un placer', el doctor McCoy dijo.

'Hank posee cualidades físicas extraordinarias. Su fuerza, velocidad, coordinación y sentidos son extremamente avanzados. Él también es muy brillante'.

'Y peludo', Logan dijo. 'Pareces una bola de pelos azules con patas, bub'.

'Sí, estoy… conciente de ese hecho', el doctor McCoy respondió, obviamente avergonzado.

'Este joven es Warren Worthington tercero. Gracias a su mutación, Warren posee la capacidad de volar'.

Warren asintió. 'Hola'.

'Lindas alas'.

'G-gracias'.

{Si ese sujeto cree que puede burlarse de nosotros, le demostraré que esta muy equivocado}.

'Pyotr Rasputin', el profesor dijo. 'Pyotr puede transformar su cuerpo en una sustancia metálica con características muy similares al acero'.

'Es un verdadero placer de conocerte', Pete dijo en su fuerte acento ruso.

'Apuesto que sí, Logan respondió.

'Esta pequeña es Yana, la hermana de Pyotr. Ella posee la habilidad de abrir portales interdimensionales, los cuales le permiten teleportarse a grandes distancias'.

'Mucho g-gusto, s-señor'.

'No temas, niña,' Logan le dijo. 'No te haré daño'.

{Ya es muy tarde para decir eso}, Scott reflexionó con amargura.

'Kurt Wagner', el profesor continuó. 'Kurt al igual que Irina posee la capacidad de teleportarse, aunque él puede hacerlo sin la necesidad de abrir portales. Él también es muy ágil'.

'Hallo', Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

'Pareces un elfo', Logan dijo. 'Tú y la bola de pelos no serán familia, ¿o si?'

La sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció rápidamente. 'Nein. Wir sind nicht verwandt'.

'Mien Fehler'.

Scott notó instantáneamente la sorpresa en los ojos de Kurt.

'¿Sprechen Sie Deutsch?'.

'Y-yo…'. Logan por un momento pareció confundido. 'Ja. Ich denke schon'.

Kurt nuevamente volvió a sonreír. '¡Das ist eine angenehme Überraschung, mein Freund!'.

'No sabía que eras capaz de hablar alemán, Logan', el profesor dijo.

'Sí… yo tampoco', Logan contestó.

{Algo no me gusta. ¿Acaso hay más cosas que ignoramos acerca de este sujeto?}.

El profesor siguió con las presentaciones. 'La señorita Ororo Munroe, quien posee la habilidad de controlar el clima'.

'Es un placer, Logan', Ororo dijo.

Logan sonrió. 'El placer es mío, cariño'.

'Alexander Summers'.

'Hola', Alex le dijo.

'Alex tiene la capacidad de absorber y procesar energía, para luego canalizarla a través de su cuerpo en forma de descargas de plasma'.

'Suena peligroso'. El tono de voz de Logan indicaba que él pensaba todo lo contrario.

'Robert Drake', el profesor dijo. 'El joven Drake tiene el don de generar, manipular y controlar completamente el hielo, la nieve y las bajas temperaturas'.

'¿Qué hay?', Bobby dijo.

'No mucho', Logan contestó.

'La señorita Jean Grey', el profesor prosiguió. 'Ella tiene notables poderes telequinéticos... al igual que un gran potencial telepático'.

'Es bueno poder conocerte formalmente, Logan', Jean dijo.

Logan volvió a sonreír. 'Lo mismo digo, cariño. Lo mismo digo'.

'Ella también es mi novia', Scott intervino instintivamente.

Logan volteó hacia él, y el profesor pareció tornarse incómodo por la situación.

'Este joven es Scott Summers.', el profesor dijo, 'El hermano mayor de Alex… y el novio de la señorita Grey'.

'¿Y cuál es tu poder, bub?', Logan le preguntó. ¿Ser ciego? ¿Por qué no te quitas esos estúpidos anteojos y dejas que te miré directamente a los ojos?'.

'¿Quieres ver mis ojos?'. Scott llevó su mano hacia sus anteojos.

{Scott, por favor no lo hagas}, Jean rogó.

'¡Suficiente!'. El tono de voz del profesor pareció tomar a todos por sorpresa. '¡Deténganse de inmediato!'.

'Profesor-'.

'Ni una palabra, Scott', el profesor dijo. 'Henry, por favor acompañen a Logan a una de nuestras habitaciones para huéspedes. Estaré con ustedes enseguida'.

'Como digas, Charles', el doctor McCoy dijo.

'Supongo que tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación hasta aquí, bub', Logan dijo, dándole la espalda a Scott.

'Sí', Scott le respondió, 'eso parece'.

Logan abandonó la oficina acompañado por el doctor McCoy. Lo que más irritaba a Scott de la actitud de ese sujeto, más allá de su arrogancia, era que él parecía encontrar la situación sumamente entretenida, casi como si esta se tratara de un simple juego.

'Los demás pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones', el profesor dijo. 'Todos excepto tú, Scott. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar'.

{Típico}.

'¿Qué dijiste, Scott?'.

'Nada, profesor'. Los demás obedecieron al profesor y salieron de su oficina. Jean fue la ultima en hacerlo.

{Suerte, Scott}.

Una vez que todos salieron y la puerta se cerró, Scott se preparó para la inevitable confrontación con el profesor.

'Estoy decepcionado de ti, Scott', el profesor le dijo.

'¿Por qué, profesor?', Scott le preguntó. ¿Porque no dejé que ese sujeto me humillara a mí o a Jean?'.

'No, Scott'.

'Entonces, ¿por qué?'.

'Porque dejaste que sus provocaciones te afectaran.' El profesor sacudió la cabeza. 'Logan… Logan no es una persona muy sociable, lo admito, pero buscar una confrontación con él no es buena idea'.

'¿Lo dice por sus poderes?'.

'No, lo digo porque realmente creo, con toda fibra de mi ser, que la violencia no es la respuesta. Scott, creí que te había enseñado mejor que esto. No todos los mutantes que necesitan nuestra ayuda van a ser amables con nosotros'.

'Hay una gran diferencia entre no ser amable y ser un completo imbécil', Scott dijo. 'Por favor, profesor, ese sujeto es prácticamente un matón. ¿Acaso soy el único en este lugar que recuerda cómo hace un par de horas atrás él trató de asesinarnos?'.

'Logan no estaba en su sano juicio', el profesor dijo. 'Escaneé su mente, Scott. Él no tiene idea de por qué hizo lo que hizo. Pero sí se esto: él no tiene intenciones de hacernos daño. Logan realmente esta confundido. Y su mente... Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, Scott, te aseguro que no lo juzgarías tan duramente'.

{Eso lo dudo mucho}.

El profesor suspiró. 'No quiero que el conflicto entre ustedes perturbe la paz de la escuela. Te guste o no, Scott, vas a tener que hacer el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con Logan. No te pido que hagas esto por mí, Scott, te pido que lo hagas por ellos. Todos mis estudiantes te admiran. Ellos piensan en ti como alguien en quien pueden confiar. Piensan en ti como su líder. Y a veces ser un líder incluye tomar decisiones difíciles. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Scott?'.

Scott guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. 'Si, profesor. Supongo que sí'.

'Eso espero', el profesor le dijo. 'Puedes retirarte, Scott'.

Scott de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación. Algo en su interior le decía que, gracias a Logan, la vida en la mansión estaba a punto de tornarse más difícil.


End file.
